The Girl and Honor
by surforst
Summary: A story about Yori and Sensei. Throw in a little bit of 'chosen one' stuff and you a got a story. I hope! [Oneshot]


_"Any man can be a father, but it takes a special person to be a dad"_

-- Proverb

**The Girl and Honor**

I.

Yori glanced down at her tea, watching as the thin wisps of steam wafted up into the air slowly spreading up and fading. Lifting her hands she brought the warm contents of the cup to her mouth pausing for a moment to take in the familiar scent. Green tea freshly brewed using pure untainted water from the very streams that cut into the Yamanouchi Mountain itself. Smiling she brought the cup up fully taking in a gentle sip careful not to burn her tongue and taking but a moment to savor the flavor before swallowing that first sip. Sighing she closed her eyes feeling the warmth flow down her throat till it spread through her belly. 'Nothing like that first sip of tea on a cold winter night.'

"A bikini squad would be a formidable fighting force. They have much in common with the way of the Ninja and the ease of movement is a plus." Yori opened her eyes once more looking off to her side as the old man stood there nodding his head as women in bikini's fired rockets at some sort of large giant machine. Her Sensei somehow sensing she was now paying attention to him glanced back a smile on his face. "Yori take note of that idea and remind me to begin the arduous task of selecting the members of the unit."

"And what will you be looking for Sensei?" She placed the cup down turning it slightly before lifting her hands and placing them once more in her lap.

"Hm...that is a good question Yori. I will ponder this further." Yori adjusted her simple skirt as she glanced to her side eyeing the crackers she had placed on the table to go with her tea. "Of course like the mighty oak who reaches for the sky I too will take on the burden of personally selecting the members of this unit."

Yori finally gave into temptation as she reached over the table to nab one of the crackers sitting neatly in the nearby bowl. Glancing over to Sensei she could see he had gone back to watching the television as the young boy within screamed in some sort of frustration at the attack he was suffering. Perhaps he was unhappy that his robot was being damaged?

"We should also probably build giant robots. That'll help too." Yori bite into her cracker enjoying the sweet taste as turned her attention back to her tea.

"And what of Stoppable-san?" She knew the answer already but force of habit had required her to ask this once more.

"Who?"

"The chosen one."

"You mean the plumber?"

"The other chosen one."

"I thought we had only hired one company named 'The Chosen One'." Yori glanced up seeing as her Sensei and only family rubbed his forehead in confusion. Sadly since his hands were still tucked into his sleeves this involved brining both arms up into a full face wipe.

"The wielder of the Lotus Blade."

"Who would want to wield a Lotus sword?"

"The blond haired kid you invited here to train perhaps?"

"No I don't recall doing that."

"He works with Possible-san."

"See I know Possible-san, and we really should thank her for that dagger she sent us with that nice little note...where was I?" Yori glanced up as Sensei sat there suddenly lost in thought before brightening once more. "Are you talking about that nice genius hacker she works with?"

"No the blond haired warrior who follows her on her missions."

"A single tree sprouts from a single seed Yori. I would know if Possible-san had a partner now wouldn't I?"

Yori sighed as she finally reached down grabbing her tea and took another careful sip of it. This time she took a much deeper one enjoying the still warm liquid which had cooled to a slightly more tolerable temperature. Placing the cup down, she glanced once more towards her old teacher. "Is not that debate show you enjoy on Sensei?"

She could see the old man's eyes cloud over for a second in confusion before brightening once more. "How could I forget? Thank you Yori for reminding me." Turning back around he flipped the channel just in time to see the main personality on the show lean forward showing a healthy amount of...well 'assets' to the audience. Yori dully noted she had chosen a red bikini this time the same color as the woman's classic left leaning opponent who was even now shooting nasty glares in the other one's direction.

Sighing Yori leaned back shaking her head. 'Why do I put up with Sensei sometimes?' Shaking her head she sat back up reaching for her tea cup when she accidentally knocked over something on the table. With a start she reached over grabbing it before it completely fell off the table. As she lifted it up Yori blinked seeing a familiar old man holding a young dark haired girl on his shoulders a broad grin on both of their faces. Smiling Yori set the photo down looking intently at it.

II.

Yori wrapped her arms around her knees pressing her face firmly into the torn and ragged skirt as small tears seeped through her eyes. She was cold, she was hungry, she was tired, and most of all she was scared. These last few days were the first time she had ever been alone without her Mommy or Daddy there. Now at the mature age of four she was alone in some dark, wet, scary, and narrow space.

Suppressing another sob Yori sat there waiting. Her Mommy had promised to come pick her up once the 'adult' business was done. Yori didn't know how long ago that was but it was long enough that she had managed to full asleep several times. Shivering at the thought Yori wrapped her arms that much tighter around herself trying to get what little warmth she could.

"Hey kid you lost?" Yori looked up in shock and surprise. For the first time someone was speaking something she could understand. Ever since coming here in the giant metal bird, Daddy called it an air plan, no one had said anything she could understand. For the first time she could actually understand someone.

Her smile quickly faded though as she stared up into the harsh brown eyes staring down at her. Though the man had a smile on his face the combination of the look he was giving her and the scar running across his cheek made Yori feel uneasy. Added to the fact that his 'friends' behind him were licking their lips and talking in that strange way made her feel that much more uneasy.

"Hey kid I asked you a question. You lost?" Yori despite her fear nodded her head remembering that her Mommy had always told her to be respectful. "Well guess it's your lucky day because Uncle Hiro here was looking for a young girl about your age."

The smile he sent Yori as he finished speaking made her shudder as she backed away her fear causing her throat to close up. Willing herself to speak despite that she managed to force out a statement in a soft voice. "Mommy said wait."

"Mommy said wait?" Backing up the man laughed as he directed a comment behind him. The other mean men laughed as well. "Well, what Mommy doesn't know and all that. Now come here."

Yori shook her head as she leaned back against the wall fear overtaking her as the scary man extended a dirty hand in her direction. "Well I heard someone speaking English and guess what I should find. Not every seed contains nourishment within."

"What was that old man?" Yori glanced around the man as a balding old man stepped into view approaching the crowd. From the looks of the other men he was not welcome.

"I must request that you leave the child alone sir. It is not honorable behavior to scare one so young in such a manner."

"Honorable? You crazy old man." As the mean man said this, laughing slightly in a creepy manner, Yori noted he removed something shinny from his pocket a smile on his face.

"The weed left unchecked will choke the life out of the prettiest of flowers." With that said the old man suddenly straightened his one hand coming up even as his other pulled off the cloak. In surprise Yori watched as the fabric flew across the distance to land on top of her and obscure her vision completely.

As she struggled to free herself from the surprisingly heavy material she heard a series of strange grunts, loud voices, and the occasional loud snapping sound. Just when she was about to free herself she heard the commotion stop and felt two arms circle her. Fearing that the scary man had grabbed her she let out a startled cry. "Mommy!"

"It's alright little one you're fine." Yori blinked as the cloak was more firmly wrapped around her feeling herself pressed against a warm surface. Feeling something she hadn't felt in days she leaned against that surface enjoying the warmth and security radiating from it.

She didn't know how long it was before she finally saw light once more as the cloth around her was removed. Blinking she stared up into the kind eyes of the old man as he leaned over slightly a smile on his face. Pointing behind him he motioned in the direction of a building. "I'm afraid I can't help you any further but the nice men inside there should be able to help you out."

Yori glanced behind her towards the building and then back towards the old man. To her great concern she noted he was already leaving. Not wanting to be alone once more she quickly scurried after him trying to keep up. Not knowing how long this went on she followed him down the street and through various turns till he finally came to a stop and looked directly at her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you're nice like Mommy."

"And where is Mommy?"

"She's gone."

"And you are?"

"Yori."

"I see." The old man simply turned around heading forward once more. This time his pace was much slower allowing Yori to keep up with ease.

III.

Yori winced as she hit the ground feeling the pain come over her immediately. Leaning her head back she began to cry holding her now bleeding leg. Standing up she got unsteadily to her legs not liking the stinging feeling in her knees as she looked around her. She quickly spotted her target and ran with single minded determination towards it.

"Yori what is wrong?" Looking up at the gentle smile of Sensei she pointed down to her knee tears streaming down her face. "I see you had a fall then?"

"Yes."

"Well let me fix that up then." With a broad smile on his face the old man went slowly down to one knee reaching into his robes for the familiar box of band-aids and sprays. With quick work he patched the knee up. "There is that better?"

"Yes."

"Good then off with you. After all you won't be the best ninja standing around and listening to an old man, will you?" Yori stood where she was though looking up at the old man a pout on her lips. She didn't want to go back to that place where she had hurt herself.

With a sigh the old man sat down patting his knee gently. "Alright Yori how about I tell you a story." Nodding Yori smiled as she eagerly climbed up into his lap ready to hear one of the stories she loved.

"Well there once was this mean man named Mecha-Stalin. He had the heart of a nuclear bomb, the head made out of steel, and an evil laugh like a thousand screeching bats. Now naturally it was my job, and to a lesser extent my friends' job, to stop him."

"Were you afraid?"

"Very much so." Yori blinked as she looked up at him not being able to believe that someone as brave as this could be afraid of as simple metal man.

"Did you fight him anyway?"

"Of course. Sometimes Yori it doesn't matter if we're afraid or if it hurts we still have to fight."

"Why?"

"Because it is the honorable thing to do."

"How do you know if it's the honorable thing to do?"

Yori watched as Sensei paused for a moment before a smile came to his face. Looking down at her he pointed to his chest and then to hers. "The heart tells us when it is the honorable thing to do."

"Oh."

"Anyway getting back to the story it was Christmas in Berlin and Mecha-Stalin like most Communist was out to ruin everyone else's good time."

"Why?"

"Because Communist are evil people like hippies and lawyers."

"Oh."

Yori leaned back against Sensei chest as he cleared his throat to continue with his story. She liked his story though she didn't believe a word he was saying. She was after all five which made her old enough to tell the difference between fairytales and reality. Like how the magical dinosaur who sang songs was real but that mean man who shouted at people and called them pinheads was just a story.

IV.

Yori gently balanced the cups on her tray as she moved towards the table where the old man she had known most of her life sat with a strange older man wearing a large cowboy hat. Careful not to spill the hot liquid contained within the clay cups or to lose one of the tasty cakes the kind food lady had provided Yori silently as possible made her way to the table.

"So have you found him yet?"

"No he hasn't revealed himself yet." Yori frowned as she looked up seeing the concerned look on Sensei's face as he answered the other man's question.

"You're still sure about his fate though?"

"Yes."

"And your role in it?"

"A true master must know when to cut off the branch."

"And if that branch was Yori?" Yori paused upon hearing her name seeing the look of shock coming over Sensei's. Before he could reply though the other older man held up his hand before turning in Yori's direction. "Well fancy meeting you young lady."

Yori smiled slightly at him feeling uneasy about the sudden change in conversation. "Hello."

"So you brought us tea and cakes did you? You got a good kid here." Smiling the older man stood up adjusting his hat. "My student is about your age though she is too busy nagging me about new techniques to bother to take care of her poor teacher. The sad fate I live with."

"Um..."

Leaning in the older man patted her head slightly a smile on his face. "Sorry but I've got to go. Make sure your old man doesn't eat all those sweet by himself okay?"

Yori nodded her head as she watched the man stand back up and walk away. Staring after him she failed to notice when Sensei came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should feel honored meeting a warrior like him."

Blinking Yori looked up in surprise wandering at this turn in the conversation. "He's that great?"

"In a manner yes. At the very least he's very thorough." Turning back around Sensei headed back to the table motioning to his side as he took a seat. "Will you join me for tea Yori? I feel like talking to someone besides myself today."

"Okay."

V.

"And you are?" Yori blushed as she moved back unsure how to handle this as Sensei loomed over them holding onto the walking stick.

"Hirotaka sir." Yori glanced to her side as the young boy nervously rubbed the back of his head. He was recently recruited to the school and still very much in awe of the old man.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Late?"

"That's right!" Yori glanced towards the dark night sky feeling ashamed that she had broken curfew in such a callous manner. What more she had gotten her new friend in trouble. "What were you two doing that you couldn't have done it during the day?"

Yori finally spoke up as she looked up at the old man an apologetic look carefully crafted onto her face. "Looking at the stars Sensei. I just wanted to show him how much better they are then in Tokyo."

"It starts with stargazing and soon enough I'm a grandfather. No sir I won't allow it!" Yori suddenly felt very lost as the old man pounded his walking stick into the ground before motioning at the young boy by her side. "I'm onto you. Now both of you back to your rooms. Your separate rooms mind you."

"Yes sir." Came the echoed reply as two eight year olds beat a hasty retreat.

VI.

Yori started out of her trip down memory lane as she heard a loud snore from in front of her. Looking up from the picture she could see that her old teacher had fallen sleep sometime between her picking up the photo and now. Shaking her head Yori stood up heading towards the still playing T.V., which she quick turned off, before heading back towards the old man pulling up the blanket near him and covering his sleeping form.

Leaning back she smiled as she watched him snore there peacefully. Who would ever figure he was the most skilled martial artist she knew when he spent his time watching T.V. and reading comics. Leaning forwards she kissed him gently on the cheek whispering in his ear. "Thanks Dad."

Standing back up she made her way back to the table to pour herself a new cup of tea and read that teen magazine she had meant to read.

VII.

Sensei's eyes shot open as he sat up already getting his bearings. Glancing around him he noted the quiet room with a single light on illuminating the gently sleeping figure by the table. Standing up Sensei gripped the blanket heading in that figure's direction and gently draping the covering over her. Turning off the light he smiled in her direction. "Sleep well Yori."

Turning back around, he headed towards the door walking silently but not bothering with hiding his presence. There was no need. As he opened the door into the dark night outside he saw the one figure perched on a nearby statue watching him. Shutting the door he headed out his hands tucked within the sleeves of his robe.

"You come alone I see."

"If you brought the shield then what other choice do I have? What is it that you want?"

"Just a message to pass on to the boy."

"From who? Monkey Fist or Monty Fiske?" Sensei gently took in the sight of his opponent noting the gleaming metallic object on his arm.

"I think you know which one."

"I see Monty. What is the message you want me to pass on?"

The villain in front of him chose this time to jump down and stand up to his full height as he began to pace. "Warn him of the fate of the pretenders to the throne. It is only fair."

"He will know when the time is right."

This brought the pacing man to a halt as he gave a hard stare in Sensei's direction. Shifting slightly Sensei judged the distance between them knowing it would be useless if it came to that. "What no gardening tips for him while you're at it? Just going to send him to the slaughter?"

Sensei stared ahead ignoring the comment as he adjusted his hands within his robe's sleeves. "Stoppable-san will know what to do when the time comes. He will after all have something worth fighting for."

"As opposed to revenge?" Sensei made no comments at the man in front of him began pacing once more. "I look forward to seeing as well which side is correct. I'm surprised though you're willing to gamble on an inexperienced child like this."

"He is the chosen one."

"If you say so old man. Well, be it on your head then." With that the man in front of him stepped back into the shadows before leaping up and over the nearby wall. Sighing Sensei turned and headed back into the house for some sleep. He hated these things after all.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but feel the troubled state of his heart.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well this is a story combining both a glance at the background of Yori and Sensei and throwing a tie in to the RI universe as a whole. Nice how that works out. Well if any part confused you then drop me a line though I'll just say you have to read more.

Anyway the whole bikini squad isn't my idea just something I borrowed from a show. Watch Victory Gundam to figure out what that whole bit is about. As always leave a review and keep on reading.

On another note remember Surforst when casting those votes for the Fannies. Nothing says 'I'm an informed voter' then filling Surforst out in every category. That's what Zaratan would say after all if he was still with us. Such a shame that...

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
